May Luck Be Yours on Halloween
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: One shot: After spending months stewing in her own juices, Arizona Robbins is forced to attend a Halloween party by a well meaning friend.


**This did not turn out at all how I thought it would.**

* * *

She squeezed her eyes shut as she desperately struggled to regain control of her breathing, but no matter what she did, her breaths continued to come out in short and ragged bursts. The room she in was sweltering. Sweat dripped slowly down her forehead, back, and chest as she shifted uncomfortably in her restricting corset. She can't remember a time she's ever been this hot before. Her heart was working double time as it tried to keep up with the adrenaline running through her body. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was always more in control of herself and losing that control over something like this made her irrationally angry. The pungent odor filling the small room was starting to make her feel woozy. This was stupid. So very stupid. She shouldn't be acting this way. She was an adult and a brilliant surgeon, for Gods sake. She stopped breathing all together when she opened her eyes again to find large brown ones staring down at her. "Please." She begged, making herself angrier. She never begged. The other person didn't say anything, she just shook her head so subtly, it was almost missed in the darkness of the room. "I'm Arizona, by the way." Arizona closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again. She had no idea why she felt the need to tell this person her name. "Okay, so no talking then?" She smirked when she noticed the other woman try to hold back a smile. "Not so scary now, are you?" The woman shook her head again and pointed behind her, making Arizona frown in confusion.

"Arizona Robbins!"

"Teddy?!" Arizona spun around towards her friend's voice. "Where are you?!"

"Where are you?!"

"I don't freakin' know!" Arizona yelled and glanced back over her shoulder. The woman had disappeared. "I'm going to kill you for bringing me here!"

"You're the one who decided to get herself lost!" Teddy opened another door to find her friend staring back at her. "There you are."

"No, don't close the-" Arizona jumped when the door slammed behind her best friend. "Door." She automatically squatted down and covered her head. She learned the hard way last time.

"What's happening?" Teddy looked around apprehensively. The room was mostly dark, but had an eery red glow that allowed her to see her friend crouching on the ground. She accidentally let out a scream when the floor below them started spinning. The red light went out throwing then into pitch darkness. She screamed again and flailed her arms around when stuff started flying around her head. "What the hell, Arizona?!"

"It's not over!" Arizona yelled over the high pitched screeches and howls that now surrounded them. The floor stopped moving and flames shot up from in the hidden fireplace in the wall. She had to laugh at the look on Teddy's face when it was lit up by the fire. It had scared the shit out of Arizona when she got stuck in here alone before and she was incredibly embarrassed by her reactions. Large bursts of air started shooting across the room around them as the floor started moving again. The disembodied screams got louder and louder until they abruptly stopped at the same time as the floor stilled and the red light came back on. Arizona could hear Teddy breathing heavily next to her.

"Holy shit." Teddy said after she caught her breath. "How do we get out of here?" The walls looked seamless from the inside and she was disoriented from all the movement. She had no clue where the door she entered from went.

"I have no idea." Arizona stood back up. If it was like last time the woman dressed as a vampire would be showing up soon. "I was trying to figure that out when you found me."

"We're not going to die in here are we?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Arizona didn't mention she had that same thought when she was on the verge of panic not fifteen minutes ago.

"This is the best haunted house I've ever been in." Teddy grinned. The organizers obviously spent a lot of time and money building it. She jumped when she turned around and came face to face with a decrepit zombie. "Jeez, you're sneaky."

"What?" Arizona turned around to see who Teddy was talking to. The zombie grunted at them and pointed across the room.

"I think he's showing us the way out." Teddy backed away. The zombie looked and smelled disgusting.

"Thank god." Arizona stepped closer to the wall where the zombie was pointing and saw that there was a small dark knob. This must be what the vampire was trying to show her earlier. She pulled it open and found herself in the main hallway of the haunted house. "I'm done with this place, Teds." She was tired of things jumping out at her and being trapped in tiny rooms of doom.

"Me too." Teddy agreed. "I'm ready to go to that party."

"Me too." Arizona jumped back when another zombie came out of nowhere in front of them. "I'm never listening to you again."

"What? It was fun." Teddy received tickets to the haunted house from one of her patients and somehow managed to convince her friend to go with her. An amazing feat, since all the blonde did was sit around stewing in her own self pity. Teddy was hoping to change that tonight. Her plan could either go well or completely backfire. She was willing to take the chance for her best friend though. Hopefully she still had a best friend in the morning.

"Being scared is not my kind of fun." Arizona smiled when she finally found the exit. "Where's the party at again?"

"Henry's friend's house." Teddy couldn't help but smile when she said her boyfriend's name.

"So, non-hospital people then?" That was going to be a nice change, especially since there were certain people from work she didn't want to see.

"Mostly his baseball friends and some people from school."

"How old is he again?" Arizona teased.

"Hey!" Teddy laughed. "I love that he's decided to go back to college."

"I know, it's great." Arizona smiled. She couldn't imagine going back to school at this point in her life. As a surgeon, she's felt like she's already spent her entire life in school and was more than done with it. Though her job has taken over her life now, so maybe school didn't sound so bad. She pulled at her skirt as she followed Teddy to her car. She looked behind them to make sure they were alone before sticking her hand up it and scratching vigorously at her inner upper thigh. "This skirt is not at all comfortable."

"You're the one who chose to dress up as slutty Cinderella."

"Hey, it is not slutty!" Arizona glanced at her reflection of the car window as they approached it. The tight corset like top pushed her breasts up nicely and made her waist look a couple sizes smaller. Combined that and the short skirt, knee high white tights, and ridiculously tall clear high heels she was wearing, the outfit left very little to the imagination. "Okay, so it's a little slutty."

"It just doesn't seem like you." Teddy said as they got in the car. She started the engine and slowly backed out of the spot, being careful not to hit any zombies, ghosts, dead cheerleaders, or vampires. "Trying to give it away for free tonight? Because that costume screams desperation."

"Shut up!" Arizona laughed. "At least I didn't cheat and steal my boyfriend's baseball uniform and called it good."

"You would have if you had one." Teddy shrugged. "At least I'm comfortable."

"I would not. I happen to like Cinderella very much, thank you."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find you your Princess Charming tonight." Teddy took her eyes off the road and winked at her friend.

"Don't wink at me!" Arizona took her elbow high gloves out of her bag and pulled them on. She couldn't be Cinderella without them. "You know winking creeps me out."

"I'm just trying to help out my best friend in the love department and/or get laid."

"I don't need any help, Teds!" She was Arizona Robbins and she was hot, especially tonight... not that she was actually planning on sleeping with anyone tonight. She didn't want to. She just wanted to feel good about herself for once.

"So, all of your insistent whining lately I've had to endure was for nothing?"

"I don't whine." Arizona crossed her arms under her chest and looked down at the amazing cleavage she didn't even know she possessed until she put this thing on. Money well spent in her opinion. She looked out the window when Teddy stopped the car and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "This is where his friend lives?"

"Yeah. Anything wrong with it?"

"No, I was just expecting something else." Arizona said as she looked up at the tall apartment building. She was expecting more of a house party, reminiscent of her own college days. She wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed about that. It was probably a good thing since she was, unfortunately, getting way too old for house parties. She sighed at that thought. She was starting to feel too old for a lot of stuff lately, which is why she was currently dressed as slutty Cinderella and going to a party with a bunch of people she didn't know.

"Coming?" Teddy asked from outside of the car. Arizona seemed to be somewhere else, lost in thought. "Earth to Arizona."

"Huh?" Arizona turned back to the drivers seat and saw that her friend wasn't sitting there anymore. She reached out to open her door and slowly got out, making sure not to accidentally flash her goods to the random people passing by on the street. Even though it was October 31st in Seattle, the night air was surprisingly mild and the sky was clear of any clouds. Something the blonde was grateful for, since a jacket and scarf would seriously put a damper on what she was trying to accomplish. She smiled at a few passersby who gave her approving looks. None of them were of any interest to her though. Not until a lone brunette dressed it what appeared to be a Princess Jasmine costume strutted by. Arizona couldn't help but run her eyes down the woman's luscious body. The turquoise top she was wearing could be classified as a bra. A bra that deserved an award for the wonderful job it was doing displaying the other woman's cleavage for the blonde to admire. Arizona had to stop herself from applauding it. The color of the costume contrasted nicely against the woman's carmel skin that she yearned to touch. Arizona's eyes focused in on the large jewel resting between the brunette's full breasts before moving down to her perfect bare stomach, down to the matching turquoise pants that hung loosely off her curvy hips, stopping on her ass as the woman passed by her. Yes, Arizona definitely liked what she was seeing. When she realized she was gawking, she looked back up to see that the woman's head was turned to watch her over her shoulder, her large expressive chocolate brown eyes practically undressing her right on the street. The lascivious smirk on the brunette's plump lips made the blonde's knees go weak enough to force her to reach out and steady herself against the car. Arizona couldn't remember the last time anyone looked at her in this way and her body was reacting accordingly. When she lifted her other hand to fan her now very hot face, the brunette winked and gave her a small wave of her hand before disappearing inside the building. Arizona grinned after her. She was glad to know she still had it, whatever 'it' was. Rounding the car, with an extra pep in her step, she grabbed the oblivious Teddy's arm and headed towards the apartment building's entrance. For the first time in the last six months, she actually had some hope.

Callie Torres sighed as she stared at the strange door in front of her. The bass from the loud indistinguishable music coming from the other side made it shake slightly on its hinges. She could hear loud voices as people tried to talk to each other over the music. It was already giving her a headache and she wasn't even inside yet. Callie didn't want to come here in the first place, since it really wasn't her scene these days, even it is was Halloween. Or Gay Christmas she used to like to call it. Now she much preferred to be sitting at home on the couch with a glass of red wine and a magazine as she waited for trick or treaters to knock on her door. Or even sitting at her favorite bar enjoying strong drinks and exchanging pleasant conversation with whoever happen to be there too. But, no, she wasn't doing either of those things, because her friend convinced her that it would be a good idea to stop feeling sorry for herself and come to a party where she knew next to no one. She smiled to herself as she contemplated an escape plan. Maybe she should just go back downstairs and drag slutty Cinderella back to her apartment, which was conveniently located two floors down. Callie was sure her friend who made her come here wouldn't care or even notice once the alcohol started flowing. It sounded like a much better option than making small talk with strangers. She wasn't one hundred percent sure, but judging by the way the other women's sparkling blue eyes blatantly raked over her body, she didn't think the blonde would mind. It's been a long time since she's felt like someone wanted her like that. Callie hadn't been expecting to see such a breath taking sight standing out on the street and was glad the nice weather had made her walk instead of take a taxi tonight. Before she could decide what to do, the door flew open to reveal a scantily clad woman dressed as a cat. If barely there lacy black lingerie, a long tail pinned to her ass, and pointed ears qualified as a cat, that is. "Uh..." Callie was so surprised by the woman's appearance, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey! I'm Kim." The woman smiled and reached out her hand. "I live here."

"Callie." Callie shook her hand and smiled back.

"Well, Callie, come on in!" Kim stepped back from the doorway to let the brunette in. She smiled to herself as she eyed the beautiful stranger's turquoise costume. Callie could feel the cat woman staring at her as she entered the apartment. It was both appreciated and unwelcome. For the second time in a matter of minutes, she felt desired, but was not at all interested in this woman. She slipped away from Kim to look around for her friend. Callie scowled when all she saw was unfamiliar faces. Once upon a time she would have no problem just making new friends in this kind of situation, but she was feeling out of place among the much younger crowd. She placed her hands over her bare stomach, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. When she spotted the makeshift bar off to the side of the room, she smiled and headed for it. At least she could rely on her old friend, Jack, in a time like this. Callie requested her drink from the bloody barmaid and sipped on it as she tried to find a safe place to sit. The couch was surprisingly empty, so she settled in there to wait for something to happen. She barely had to wait a minute before she saw exactly what she wanted to happen walk through the door. She smiled inwardly and stood up. The party suddenly wasn't so bad.

"Teddy!" Kim reached out to grab the woman and pulled her in for a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been great." Teddy stepped inside the apartment and pulled the blonde hiding behind her in front of her. "Kim, this is my friend, Arizona. Arizona, Kim."

"Hi!" Arizona smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Arizona. Teddy talks about you all the time."

"Oh really?" Arizona raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Is Henry here yet?" Teddy ignored the blonde.

"I'm not sure, actually." Kim looked around. "So many people have been coming and going."

"I'm going to go and look for him. Arizona, stay here and talk to Kim." Teddy disappeared in the crowd before Arizona could protest.

"Teddy!" Arizona yelled after her. She couldn't believe her best friend just ditched her within seconds of entering the party and left her with a woman who looked like she wanted to eat her. This was obviously a set up and the blonde was not happy about it. Teddy refused to listen to her when she said she wasn't interested.

"Arizona, Let's get you a drink." Kim smiled and placed her hand on the small of the blonde's back to steer her towards the bar.

"I can find it myself, thanks." Arizona quickly moved away from the woman and approached the bar. She thought for a minute about what she should order. She normally just went for wine, but tonight seemed more like a liquor kind of night. "Vodka cranberry, please." Arizona smiled her thanks as she took her drink. She almost dropped it when she felt a warm body press against her back and was forced to tightly grip the cold glass with both hands when she felt lips hover over her ear.

"Are you supposed to be Cinderella?" Callie whispered. She smirked when she felt the blonde physically stiffen in front of her.

"Isn't that obvious?" Firm hands gripping Arizona's waist prevented the blonde from turning around. She found herself leaning back into the other woman instead of trying to move away. Her closeness was a comfort she forgot she missed.

"The hair gave it away." Callie liked the other woman's up-do. It exposed her creamy neck for the brunette's viewing pleasure. She ran her hands up the side of the silky soft corset and spun the blonde around to face her. The cold glass Arizona was clutching was now pressed between their chests, making them both shiver at the feeling. The blonde chugged the drink before setting it down on the bar. She licked the vodka off her lips and grinned at the brunette, who seemed to be lost in thought as she openly stared at her. As the woman smiled at her, Callie noticed that the headband in the blonde's hair matched her eyes perfectly. She lowered her gaze to appraise the cleavage the blonde was now presenting her. "This is not how I remember Cinderella."

"I don't remember Jasmine being this sexy."

"Hey, you got it." Callie grinned. "People keep calling me a belly dancer or a gypsy."

"Those people are idiots." Arizona thought the other woman's costume was pretty obvious, but probably only because of the amount of times she's watched Aladdin with her kids in her surgical wing.

"Is this okay?" Callie asked when she stepped closer and put her hands back on the blonde's waist. She hoped so, because she didn't think she'd be able to keep her hands off of her.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know." Callie glanced around at the people dancing around them and shrugged. She really wanted to dance, but wasn't sure how the blonde felt about that. "I wasn't sure how you felt about me touching you like this."

"It's okay." Arizona smiled when the music slowed down and put her hands around the brunette's neck and hugged her close. They swayed together to the music. Being in each other's arms felt amazing to both women.

"So, Cinderella," Callie said when the music picked back up, "can I get you another drink?"

"Sure."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Callie had a difficult time not kissing the other woman's inviting pink lips. She wanted to, but not yet. Arizona watched as the brunette got swallowed up in the crowd. How much she suddenly missed her scared the blonde. Luckily, the brunette reappeared surprisingly fast with two full glasses.

"Thank you." Arizona said as she took the drink meant for her.

"Do you want to sit down?" Callie gestured to the still empty couch on the other side if the room.

"Okay." Arizona agreed. She smiled when the brunette took her hand and led her to the fluffy grey couch. They sat down on opposite ends and sipped their drinks in silence as they watched people in various costumes dance around them. Unbeknownst to the other woman, both of them kept stealing sideways glances of the other. Neither one knew what to say. The situation was foreign to both of them.

"Arizona! Callie!" A squealing high pitched voice broke the women out of their thoughts. They looked up to find Kim smiling lecherously down at the blonde. Callie was suddenly feeling hot with rage, even though she wasn't sure if she was allowed to. "Have you two met? Callie, Arizona. Arizona, Callie."

"Yeah, we've met." Or something like that. Arizona gave Callie an annoyed look and rolled her eyes when the uninvited woman sat in the empty space between her and the brunette. "Hi, Kim."

"Hi! So, Teddy tells me you're a doctor like her." Kim leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "That's really hot. I like doctors."

"Teddy is correct." Arizona glanced over the cat woman's shoulder to see that the brunette had disappeared without her noticing. She handed her empty glass to Kim and jumped up to see if she could see where Callie went.

"Arizona! There you are." Teddy grinned as she walked up to her best friend. "See anyone interesting?"

"Yes, but I lost her, thanks to you."

"What?"

"Kim! You trying to set me up with her is inappropriate."

"Arizona, I didn't. I swear!" Teddy would never do such a thing.

"Then why does she keep coming on to me?"

"Have you seen what you're wearing?"

"I'll be right back." Arizona had just caught a flash of turquoise vanish down the hallway and pushed her way through the crowd to follow. She saw a door slam and quickly approached it. "Callie?!" Arizona yelled through the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Callie reached over and unlocked the door. The soft click alerted the blonde that it was okay to turn the handle.

"Hey." Arizona said as she closed and locked the door behind them. She saw that they were in a small bathroom.

"Hi." Callie tried to smile, but it came out lopsided. The effect warmed Arizona's heart. Even though she seemed upset, the brunette's half smile was still endearing.

"Why'd you leave me there with her?"

"I don't know. If you like her, I didn't want to stop you." Callie turned away form Arizona and went to lean against the sink.

"Are you insane?" Arizona had to laugh.

"I feel like I am sometimes." Callie smiled fully this time. The blonde's hearty laugh echoed off the bathroom walls and surrounded them.

"Then I am too." Arizona stepped deeper into the bathroom. Even in the tiny room, the brunette seemed too far away all of a sudden. She used her body to push Callie into the sink behind her. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to get a read on what the other woman wanted. "Is this okay?" Arizona finally asked.

"Yeah." Callie closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Arizona's body pressed against hers. The warmth and softness of another woman's body was something Callie could never get enough of and she missed the intimacy desperately. She opened them again in surprise when she felt soft lips fall gently on her shoulder, blue eyes stared up at her in question. She smiled and nodded her approval, before closing her eyes again. She had to bite her lip to hold in a moan as the blonde continued to kiss across her shoulder, up her neck, across her other shoulder, and down towards her chest.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to get myself to stop." Arizona whispered mostly to herself as she worked on kissing every exposed piece of carmel flesh at her disposal. As if they had a life of their own, her hands began to explore the brunette's bare stomach and back. The smoothness of another woman's skin against their own was greatly missed by both woman. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm not complaining." Callie was enjoying the soft kisses and gentle caresses of the other woman's hands, but it wasn't enough. The woman's lips were making her skin tingle and every time she would nibble on certain sweet spots, Callie felt a shockwave go straight to her core. It has been months since she's felt anything like this and she both wanted to prolong it and get straight to the end... if there was an end. She really hoped there was an end. They seemed to be on the same page, but she didn't want to assume. The chemistry that was currently flowing between them guaranteed an explosive end and not only did she want it, she suddenly felt like she needed it to live. Callie's eyes popped opened. She had to know. She couldn't take this slow delicious torture anymore of it wasn't going anywhere. "What are we doing?" The question made the blonde look up and freeze. Neither woman moved or said anything. The music from the party seemed to get louder and louder as it pounded at the walls surrounding them. Callie felt like they were closing in on her as her emotions and libido waged a war against each other within her. The blonde's stilled movements gave Callie's brain a chance to catch up with the fact that she really shouldn't be doing this. Not with someone who wasn't her wife. Her body was telling her she needed this, but her mind and heart seemed to be undecided.

Arizona watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across the other woman's face. She suddenly felt guilty for pressuring the brunette into... whatever it was that they were doing. Even though Callie openly checked her out on the street, she was the who approached her first, touched her first, got her a drink, invited her to sit down, let her into the bathroom, and didn't say no when she started kissing her. Now that Arizona thought about it the brunette seemed to want this as much as her and now she was confused. "I'm sorry." Arizona said so quietly, Callie wasn't sure if she imagined it. "I'm just going to go." She said loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"Why?"

"You don't seem like you want to do this."

"Yes, I do." Callie made eye contact for the first time since she asked what they were doing. "Do you?"

Arizona was surprised at how vulnerable the brunette sounded. Her expressive brown eyes seemed to be begging the blonde for something, but Arizona couldn't figure out what. Callie was obviously fighting something within herself and it made the blonde remember she had her own issues to deal with. She was so caught up in the beauty and feel of the princess in front of her, she forgot why she was where she was in her life in the first place. Callie had put the ball in the blonde's court, which meant Arizona had a choice to make. She could either walk away right now and leave them both to face their problems or she could stay and give them both a chance to forget the rest of the world for a night. Or there was always bonus option number three, they could talk to each other about their problems, meaning they'd still get to enjoy each other's company without making it messy. Problems that could not be solved by sharing a night of sex that was bound to be mind blowing. Yes, an entire night of mind blowing sex, because both women were not in this for a quickie in a stranger's bathroom. If they were going to do this, they were going to make it memorable. Who knew what kind of consequences would result from it. It had to be worth it, in case it blew up in their faces. Arizona knew the obvious right and wrong answer here. If she wanted to be honest with herself, she hasn't been picking any right answers lately. Why should she choose to start now? "You have no idea how much I want this."

Callie blinked at the blonde's answer. The tension in the small bathroom threatened to smother them if they didn't do anything to relieve it and soon. They were alone and they seemed to be on the same page on how they wanted this to go. Brown eyes flicked from blue to pink lips and back to blue. All that was left to do was... Callie couldn't hold herself back anymore. She reached her hand up to remove the blue headband from blonde's head and threw it behind her. It landed in the bathtub with a soft thud. She tangled her fingers in golden hair as she pulled Arizona's face to her own. She paused to give them both one more chance to back out. Two sets of lips parted slightly on their own as they stared into each other's eyes. Heavy breaths filled the space between them. Both woman swore that their pounding hearts were audible over the music. The longer they searched each other's eyes, the more electricity seemed to flow between them. Arizona got tired of waiting for Callie to finish closing the minuscule gap between their lips and took it upon herself to do it. Both women gasped in unison at the tangible unexpected spark they felt when their lips met. They inhaled slowly and deeply and exhaled as they melted into each other, the feeling making whatever reservations they still had fade away. There could never be anything wrong with what was happening. It was too good. Too perfect. Arizona let out a small sigh when Callie's hands moved from her hair and down her back, stopping at the base of her spine. The kiss grew more sensual and passionate as they took their time moving their lips in sync. Their bodies pressed closely together, but not nearly close enough. When Arizona felt wetness where their shouldn't be any wetness at a time like this, she reluctantly tore her lips away from the brunette and looked at her face. "Why are you crying?" She asked as she ran a thumb across Callie's cheekbone. She used the back of her other hand to wipe away some of her tears. "You're too beautiful to cry."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Yes she did. The blonde was making her feel things that she didn't think she'd feel again and it was overwhelming her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arizona asked softly. She'd do anything to ease the brunette's evident pain.

"No, not right now." Callie nuzzled her nose in the blonde's neck, her sweet scent calming her nerves. "I just want to forget for a little while."

"So do I." Arizona buried her face in the other woman's hair. "I think I can help you with that."

"I know I can help you." Something inside of Callie broke and she pounced on Arizona, making the blonde stumble backwards. She inhaled sharply at the pain of hitting the wall behind her, grateful it was there to break her fall. They way Callie's lips and teeth were now devouring her neck made it difficult for Arizona to stay standing. She grabbed the brunette by the hair and pulled her head up. Their lips found each other again in a wet sloppy kiss. Loud moans escaped both of them when their tongues clashed together. Arizona tried to push against Callie, but the brunette was stronger and roughly pushed back. It only took another second before hands, lips, teeth, and tongues were everywhere, both woman desperate to gain control. Both needed to feel like they were in charge of the situation. Teeth continued to nip and lips sucked and smacked together as Callie's hands got braver and moved further down the blonde's body. When Arizona felt strong hands move under her skirt and cup her ass, she let out a low guttural growl as she thrust her pelvis forward, trying to egg the brunette on. Callie broke their kiss to remove the other woman's underwear. She threw them to the side and forcefully pulled the blonde away from the wall by her arm. Arizona wasted no time kicking off her shoes and jumping up on the counter, the cold tile on her bare ass made her shiver. She reached out her legs and used them to pull Callie closer by her waist. The smell of the blonde's arousal filled the small space around them, making the brunette smirk and drop to her knees. She needed to taste where that wonderful smell was coming from. She spread the blonde's legs wider and took a minute to admire the sight before her. Arizona's fingers found her way into Callie's hair and she impatiently pulled her head closer to her throbbing center. She couldn't remember a time she has been this desperate for a woman's touch. Not just any woman, but the sexiest woman she has ever met. When she felt Callie's hand's spread her open and a cool stream of air blow over her clit, Arizona's arms flew behind her to brace herself as she tried to keep herself from falling off the counter. Needing more than what Callie was offering her, she threw her legs over the brunette's shoulders and thrust her hips upward. Callie took the hint and buried her face deeper in the wet heat, shaking her head back and forth vigorously while moaning, creating a delicious sensation the blonde couldn't remember ever feeling before. Callie peaked her tongue out and moaned in approval when fingers found their way into her hair and began to tug roughly, steering her head in the direction the blonde needed her to go. Arizona squeezed her eyes shut as she desperately struggled to regain control of her breathing, but no matter what she did, her breaths continued to come out in short and ragged bursts. Her heart was threatening to burst from her chest and the heat radiating around them was starting to make her sweat. She smiled when realized she had similar issues in the haunted house earlier that night. Even though the floor wasn't physically moving, she still felt like the earth was spinning around her. It was the opposite of fear that was causing them now though. This time she thought she was going pass out if she didn't get herself under control. Her corset was suddenly extra restricting and she needed to get it off now. Callie was still between her legs devouring her with enthusiasm, something the blonde wanted to enjoy, but she needed to get the damn corset off first.

"Cal-" Arizona jerked involuntarily when an eager tongue licked her clit hard. She squeezed the brunette's head between her thighs, trying to get her to stop. "Callie!" She panted out as she gasped for breath.

"Yeah?" Callie looked up to find a flushed face and a heaving chest. "Are you okay?"

"I need..." Arizona sat up and clawed at her corset. "I need to get this off! I can't breath."

"Okay, calm down." Callie stood up and ran her hand over the blonde's cleavage, getting one last eye full before it was gone.

"Callie! Please!" Arizona jumped off the counter and turned around. She felt nimble fingers start to loosen the laces of her top. She took a deep breath when the pressure around her midsection was relieved. "

"I think Cinderella is my new favorite movie." Callie said as she turned the blonde back around to face her. The corset now hung loosely from her body. She hooked her middle finger over the top of it and pulled it down, exposing Arizona's still heaving breasts. The brunette smiled at them, before looking up to meet shy blue eyes. "You're perfect."

"I'm not." Arizona shook her head. There were so many reasons that wasn't true.

"For now, you are." She wrapped her arms around Arizona's lower half and lifted her back on the counter. She leaned in and placed a tentative kiss on Arizona's lips, aware that her own lips and chin were still covered in the blonde. Arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her in closer. Callie could feel the blonde's hardened nipples against her bare stomach and broke their kiss to bend over and take one between her lips. Arizona sat up straighter and stuck her chest out farther at the feeling.

"Callie, as much as I'm enjoying this, I kind of really need you to fuck me right now." Arizona needed release now or she was going to explode.

"As you wish." Callie smirked and stepped in closer to the other woman. She ran her hands over muscular, creamy, smooth thighs and spread them open. She caressed her way up the blonde's inner thighs, her thumbs meeting in the middle. She made one quick swipe over Arizona's clit, before latching her lips on the blonde's neck and swiftly entering her slick opening with two fingers, making the other woman yelp in surprise. She steadily pumped in and out, enjoying the moans and whimpers spilling from Arizona's lips. The louder the moans got, the faster Callie would go. Arizona wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and clung to her, wanting to feel some kind of connection. She could feel her climax quickly approaching and growled when it teetered on the edge.

"I need more." Arizona panted out. "Almost there." She felt Callie pull out of her embrace and lower her head. As soon as her tongue flicked Arizona's clit, the blonde screamed out in pleasure as a long awaited orgasm ripped through her body. All the muscles in her body tightened for a second, before she started to shake uncontrollably from multiple aftershocks. Callie had to reach up and steady Arizona on the counter, as the blonde's body thrashed. The brunette slowed her fingers movements and watched Arizona's face in awe. She's never seen a more beautiful sight. When Arizona regained her body's function, blue eyes peaked open to see Callie staring at her. She smiled shyly and sat back up. They wrapped their arms around each other and held one another close. Neither woman said a word. The music still blared around them, hiding the sound of their heavy breathing. They were surprised they haven't been interrupted yet. They weren't sure how long they stayed in each others arms, just thinking.

"You feel good." Callie broke the silence.

"You feel good too." Arizona squeezed Callie one more time, before pulling away. Their lips met briefly for a lazy kiss. "Now what?"

"I want to get out of this bathroom."

"I think that's a great idea." Arizona hopped off the counter and turned her back to the brunette. "Can you tie me back up?"

"Sounds dirty." Callie grinned and started to lace the corset up.

"Well, we do still have all night."

"We'll see." Callie placed her hands on Arizona's bare shoulders. "All done."

"Thank you." Arizona picked up her shoes and headband and looked at Callie expectantly. The brunette unlocked the bathroom door and slowly opened it. The apartment was still full of people and no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. She reached out for Arizona's hand and smiled at the perfect fit.

"So, if we just head straight for the front door without making eye contact, I think we can get out of this place undetected."

"Okay." Arizona laughed when she was pulled forward and out of the bathroom. Both woman were too busy staring at the floor to noticed that they were being watched by one woman in particular. Teddy shook her head and smiled to herself as she watched the two women slip out the front door. Their disheveled looks told her exactly what they had been doing.

Once they were safely outside of the party, Callie and Arizona stared at the wall across from them awkwardly. Both not wanting to end their night yet, but they didn't know where they should go. Both of their residences being off limits at the moment. "I have an idea, hold on." Callie pulled her phone out of the depths of her pants and walked down the hall, out of hearing distance of the blonde. Arizona curiously watched the short animated conversation. Callie walked back up to her with a large smile lighting up her features. "Okay, we can go downstairs to my apartment."

"Your apartment?" Arizona raised her eyebrows at that. Going there was an entirely different story.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"You have to be sure."

"I'm sure." Callie said after a second thought. "Very sure... if you're sure."

"I am." Arizona took brunette's hand and led them towards the elevator. When they entered, Callie pushed the button for the right floor. They stood at opposite sides, not trusting themselves to keep their hands off each other. When it stopped and the doors opened, Callie stuck her head out to make sure no one was in the hallway. "Scared someone will see me?" Arizona teased.

"No." Callie pushed Arizona back into the elevator when the door across from her apartment opened. She was relieved to see her best friend decided to take the stairs like he usually does.

"Okay, now I know you're trying to hide me."

"I'm not." Once the coast was clear, she took Arizona's hand and quickly pulled her to her apartment door. She stuck her key in the door and pushed the blonde inside once it was open. She slammed and locked it behind them. "So, bedroom?"

"Not wasting any time are you?"

"No." Callie turned around and headed for the bedroom. She was trying to hide how nervous she was that Arizona was here.

"Fine by me." Arizona shrugged and followed the brunette through the dark apartment. When she got to the bedroom, she saw that Callie was already free of her clothes and laying on top of the bed. "Why'd you get undressed? I like doing that part." Arizona pouted. It was like unwrapping a Christmas present.

"Shut up, come here, and fuck me before I change my mind." Callie lifted her head and raised an impatient eyebrow.

"Uh..." They way the brunette was talking turned Arizona on. The desire in her now darkened brown, almost black, eyes didn't help at all either. She didn't see any other choice but to agree, not that she didn't want to, because she really wanted to. She stripped herself of her own clothes at lightning speed and climbed into bed next to Callie. "Happy?"

"Not yet." Callie pulled the smaller woman on top of her. They took a moment to savor the feeling of their completely naked bodies pressed together. Arizona smiled down at Callie and pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear. The brunette closed her eyes as the other woman rubbed behind her ear affectionately. When she felt the blonde's fingers move tenderly down her neck, she snapped her eyes open to see blue eyes looking at her full of adoration. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Being all nice and gentle and looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Arizona frowned. She hadn't realized she was looking at the brunette in any certain way.

"We agreed on just sex, no feelings."

"Callie, I don't get where this is coming from."

"If you're changing your mine, you can go."

"I'm not." Arizona sat up so she was straddling the brunette's waist and ground her center down against Callie's. "I want to make you feel as amazing as you made me feel."

"Then stop talking and do it." Callie reached above her head and switched off the lamp, throwing them into pitch darkness. She didn't want to see the blonde's face anymore. No more words were exchanged as Arizona took her time to worship the other woman's body. She didn't know when or if she'd be able to do this again and wanted to savor it. She was surprised that Callie let her, even if she stayed eerily quiet the whole time. The brunette's spasmodic breathing, quiet moans, and wandering hands told Arizona that she was enjoying what she was doing and that's all that mattered at the moment.

Callie didn't know how she did it, but she managed to keep quiet as one of the most mind blowing orgasms she's experienced in years sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. Earlier she had known this would be explosive and she was right. She just hoped it was worth it. She felt Arizona roll off of her and opened her eyes. They stared silently at the ceiling, both wondering where to go from here. After a few minutes passed, Arizona got up to try an find her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked.

"I thought you wanted me to leave."

"Please stay."

"Really?" The vulnerability in the brunette's voice was back. She wished she could see her face, but the darkness of the room prevented that. Something Arizona was sure Callie did on purpose.

"Please?"

"Okay." Arizona sat back on the bed after Callie got up to pull down the covers. They crawled under them and laid down on their sides, facing away from each other. Taking a chance, Arizona turned around and spooned Callie from behind. She relaxed into her body when the brunette didn't protest. Arizona had no idea what was going on, but didn't care. All she cared about right now was being able to fall asleep with this amazing woman in her arms.

* * *

Arizona refused to believe she was awake. She didn't want to have to get up and face her reality. She felt so comfortable. So warm. So... good. She felt like she was home. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't really awake until she opened her eyes, so she squeezed them shut as tight as she could, in case they betrayed her and slipped open. Arizona snuggled down deeper into the fluffy down comforter, pulling it up to her chin. She felt movement from behind her and an arm slipped around her middle from behind, making her body instinctively wiggle back into the other person's embrace. She was wrong before, now she felt like home. A loud sniff coming from the side of the bed alerted her that they were not alone. Arizona snapped her eyes open and jumped when she came face to face with an exact mini replica of the woman clutching on to her from behind.

"Why are you in Mama's bed?" The little girl asked, almost accusingly. Arizona lifted her head and looked around in confusion.

"Honey, where did you come from?" Arizona smiled at the adorable Buzz Lightyear costume she must have still been wearing from the night before.

"Daddy's." The little girls eyes went wide when she heard the front door slam. She knew she was busted... again.

"Sofia! Where are you?!" The man's booming voice bounced off the apartment's walls. Arizona could hear that he was fast approaching the now open bedroom door and threw the covers over her head just in time to hide herself before he came bursting in to the bedroom, startling everyone who was already in there. "Sofia! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the apartment without telling me first?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I wanted to show Mama my costume."

"Mark!" Callie scrambled to free the sheet that was tangled around the two women, the blonde being of no help. She frowned when she saw the other woman was hiding. She was able to pull it free and wrap it securely around her naked chest. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"If your daughter would just do as she's told, I wouldn't have to panic and come over here."

"If you would just get safety locks for your front door like I've told you, then your daughter would stop escaping."

"Mama! Look at my costume!" Sofia jumped up and down to get her mom's attention.

"Sof baby, I just saw it last night when I dropped you off at Zola's. Remember?" Sofia had chatted excitedly about it on the entire thirty minute walk.

"Yeah, but I wanted to show you again." Sofia pouted. Her mom didn't seem to be as thrilled about her costume as she was.

"You're a very cute Buzz Lightyear." Callie leaned over to give her six year old daughter a kiss. "The cutest, actually. Did you have fun last night trick or treating with Zola and Nava?" She had wanted to take her daughter out, but Sofia had begged to go with her friends, so Callie had allowed it. Not wanting to have to talk with the other adults, she dropped her off alone, knowing Zola and Nava's parents would take good care of her.

"Yeah!" Sofia smiled. "I got soooo much candy! Daddy took it away though."

"Well, Daddy's a big meany." Callie looked up to see Mark eyeing the large lump next to her suspiciously. She realized that it did look pretty bad. "Sof, can you go back to Daddy's for a little bit? I know he wants to spend some alone time with you. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." Sofia jumped up and hugged her mom. "Love you!"

"I love you too." Callie grinned as she watched her daughter run out of the room. The little girl was a constant source of happiness, even when all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and disappear forever. Her grin fell when she saw the disappointed look Mark was giving her. "What?"

"Cal, what did you do?" Mark said as he pointed to the lump. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go to that party alone. I know how you get when you drink."

"I didn't do anything." Callie defended. She was hurt by his comment, even if it was true. "Can you go now please?"

"Who's under there?"

"Does it matter?" Callie didn't want to go there with him right now.

"Yes, actually, it does matter. It matters a lot. Is this why you called and made me go out and pick up Sofia last night?" Mark raised his voice. "I swear to God, Callie, if you did anything stupid, I'm throttling you myself."

"Mark, please, just go."

"Cal..."

"I didn't do anything stupid, I promise." Callie knew what he must have been thinking.

"You know your wife is coming by to pick up your daughter in an hour. Your wife Callie, remember her? Blonde hair, blue eyes, love of your life. Any of those things ring a bell?"

"No, I didn't know that." Callie sighed. She hated this arrangement. They really needed to figure something else out.

"Your wife of over five years, Callie! You seriously are giving up, just like that?"

"I didn't give up!" Callie didn't appreciate the way he was yelling at her like a child. "She's the one who left and won't talk to me. I've tried. It's been months."

"You should have tried harder, because there is no coming back from this." Mark gestured toward the lump again. He couldn't believe she'd be so stupid. "She'll never forgive you."

"You need to leave. This is none of your business." Callie glanced down at the hidden blonde. She wondered what was going through her mind right now. She had to be hearing this conversation.

"Daddy!" Sofia called from the living room. "Help me!"

"See, you need to get those locks. She can't work them." Callie said, glad her daughter was saving her from him.

"Yeah, yeah." Mark looked between his best friend and the lump one more time before turning around to leave. "I hope you know what you're doing, Torres."

"Bye Mark." Callie waited until she heard the front door open and close before directing her attention back to the lump, which still hasn't moved. She waited a minute for something to happen. "They're gone." Callie tried, just in case Arizona didn't figure that out. She tried to pull the covers down, but the blonde held on tight. "Are you going to come out?"

"No." Arizona said quietly.

"What's wrong?" When she didn't receive an answer, Callie tried to pry the covers away again, but couldn't figure out where the opening was. "Arizona, come on!"

"No!" Arizona couldn't keep her tears from falling and she didn't want the brunette to know she was weak. She muffled a sniffle and tried to even out her breathing.

"Arizona..." Callie sighed. She could tell the other woman was crying by her ragged breathing and failed attempt to hide her sniffling. "Talk to me, please." She gave the blonde a half smile when her reddened blue eyes peeked out from under the covers. "Hi."

"Hi." Arizona had to smile back. Callie was beautiful in the morning sun. She could see every cute freckle covering the brunette's face and her tan skin seemed to glow.

"I really wish you didn't hide from Mark. Now he thinks I'm cheating on you."

"I didn't want to deal with him right now." Mark had made it very clear to the blonde how upset he was with her for screwing up the best thing that has ever happened to her.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" Callie asked when more tears spilled from Arizona's eyes.

"She wasn't even happy to see me. She acted like I was a stranger."

"She was just confused by you being here."

"I don't think so." Arizona pulled the covers back over her head.

"I do." Callie yanked the covers down, making the blonde's hands fly up to cover her tear streaked face. "She misses you." Callie paused to coax Arizona's hands away from her face. She wanted to see her eyes. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Arizona whispered and started crying again. "I'm so sorry."

"There are two people in this relationship, Arizona." Callie used her thumbs to swipe the blonde's wet and hot cheeks. "We're both at fault here."

"I resigned." Arizona blurted out. She cursed at herself. That was not how she wanted to tell the brunette her news.

"What? When?" Callie was shocked. Ever since Arizona was promoted to Chief of Surgery six months ago, the blonde was practically married to her job and neglected her own family. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yesterday. I wanted to take you out to a nice dinner to tell you. I wanted to beg for your forgiveness and ask to come home."

"This was never not your home."

"After the past few months of sleeping at the hospital and then at Teddy's, I wasn't sure. And you called it your apartment last night. Not ours."

"That was your choice. You left."

"You were making me sleep on the couch. What was I supposed to think?"

"You weren't who I married anymore. You weren't my wife." Callie could feel her own tears start to fall. The hurt look on the blonde's face made her feel bad for saying that, but she felt it to be true. If Arizona wasn't at the hospital, she was at home lashing out at Callie and Sofia due to her high stress job. She was a monster the brunette didn't recognize and she didn't want her child around it. There was only so much Callie could take and instead of being adults and talking about it, the brunette fought back hard. For weeks they were constantly at each other's throats, saying callous things they didn't mean. A result of two passionate and equally stubborn women who lost control of their situation and couldn't get it back. After they found Sofia hiding under her bed, scared and crying from all the fighting, Arizona had stopped coming home all together. Choosing to only visit their daughter at Mark's, Teddy's, or at the hospital day care. The blonde never said a word about when she'd be back, if ever. She refused to return any of Callie's phone calls about it, since she didn't know the answers.

"I didn't know who I was either." Arizona sighed and rolled onto her side to face Callie. The brunette laid down to mirror the other woman.

"Why did you resign? I know how important that position was to you." Important enough to put a huge chip into their relationship, almost destroying it. "I thought it was what you wanted?"

"Not as important as my wife and daughter. I'm going back to head Peds." Arizona reached out and rested her hand on Callie's cheek. She smiled when the brunette closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. After so many months of leaning away from it, it gave Arizona hope. "I don't even know where to begin to say how sorry I am for losing track of that. I don't know what happened or where we went wrong."

"Me either." Callie opened her eyes to find Arizona smiling at her. It wasn't just any smile. It was the one full of love that the blonde reserved only for Callie. It was a smile Callie had missed desperately. They searched each other's eyes, trying to figure out where to go from here. "I must say, I was pretty surprised when I saw you standing in the street in that costume last night." It was the first time Callie had seen her wife outside of work in two months. Seeing her there made her forget all of their issues for a moment. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Then I couldn't keep my hands off, even though I wasn't sure where we stood." At the time, jumping right into bed together seemed like the worst way to start mending their relationship, but now Callie thought maybe it wasn't. It got them together and taking. It made them remember how much they craved each other.

"Probably not as surprised as I was to see you." Arizona laughed. "You don't usually dress up and definitely not as a Disney princess."

"Sofia talked me into it." Callie smiled. "I'm really glad she did."

"Me too. I can't believe we ended up at the same party."

"I have a feeling we were tricked into it, since Teddy was the one who talked me into going. She said you were working and wouldn't be there."

"She made me go too. Would you have gone if you had known?"

"Honestly? Probably not. Would you?"

"I don't know." Arizona sighed. She had wanted to see Callie more than anything, but wasn't sure how the brunette felt about her. Arizona had felt like she's been living in some sort of self inflicted hell without Callie by her side and was too stubborn to do anything about it. She didn't want to admit she was failing at her job and that she was hurting the two most important people in her life. One day, when she was outside sneaking a cigarette at work, she saw the brunette leaving the hospital with their daughter sleeping in her arms. Arizona had been so overwhelmed by the beauty of it. It was like someone kicked her in the heart to start it up again. Arizona had went right back inside the hospital and quit right that second. "Actually, yeah, I would have."

"Sofia does love you, you know. You shouldn't doubt that."

"I don't. Doesn't mean she has to like me." As far as Sofia was concerned, Arizona was the one who was making her Mama cry every night.

"I'll be right back." Callie suddenly rolled out of bed and hurried to pull some pajamas on.

"Where are you going?"

"I said I'll be right back. Put a shirt on." Callie left the bedroom and out the front door. She marched across the hall to Mark's and pounded on his door. "Mark!" She opened it when he took to long to answer.

"What the hell, Cal?" Mark asked when he saw her barge in his apartment wearing only a spaghetti strap tank top and boxer shorts.

"Where's Sofia?"

"In her room." Mark reached out his arm to stop Callie from going past him. "Are you going to tell me what the fuck you did last night?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Callie tried to push by him, but he wouldn't budge. "Move, I need Sofia."

"Is that woman still over there."

"Yes."

"Then absolutely not. I don't want Sof around that."

"It's Arizona, Mark." Callie couldn't keep the grin from forming on her face.

"Arizona?" Mark frowned. He was both surprised and relieved to hear that. "Did you guys finally get your head out of your asses and talk?"

"Kind of." Callie tried to go to her daughter's room, but Mark stopped her again. "Let me go."

"Cal, you're not giving into her this easily are you?"

"Oh my god, you just told me I needed to try harder to get her back!" Callie shook her head. "You don't make any sense."

"You two do need to be together or all is not right in the universe or whatever. But she can't just do what she did and waltz back in without proving she's not going to just do it again."

"We both fucked up. We both get that now and are admitting it out loud." If that wasn't progress, then Callie didn't know what was. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Still, I think she needs to prove herself. It's not just you who was hurting. Sofia was involved and she is my daughter too and I'll do anything to protect her. So yes, it is my business."

"She quit her job, Mark."

"Robbins quit?" Mark asked in shock. "Why?"

"For me." Callie smiled. "For Sofia."

"That's kind of a huge deal, isn't it?" He understood the significance of it. Arizona admitting defeat like that showed exactly how important her family was to her.

"It is. So, we're talking now."

"Seemed like you were doing more than talking."

"Shut up!" Callie laughed. "Can I get Sofia now?"

"Sure." Mark stepped away and watched Callie disappear into their daughter's room. She came out a minute later with a pantless Buzz Lightyear on her hip.

"Say bye to Daddy."

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye pumpkin." Mark kissed his daughter's head and opened the door for them. He hoped whatever was happening would finally get his family back together. Sure it was an unusual set up, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Arizona looked up when the bedroom door opened again. She grinned at the sight of her wife and daughter entering. Callie grinned back, but Sofia looked away. The action broke Arizona's heart.

"Sof, did you see that Mommy's here to see you?" Callie frowned when her only response was her daughter's face being buried in her neck. "Sofia, stop it."

"Calliope, it's okay." Arizona looked down at her hands. Seemed liked her wife was much more forgiving than her daughter.

"No, it's not." Callie walked to Arizona's side of the bed and dumped the little girl on the blonde's lap. To both of the mothers surprise, Sofia didn't protest it. All she did was sit there and stare up at the blonde.

"I really like your costume, baby girl." Arizona said as she ran her hand through Sofia's soft curls. Having her daughter here in her arms, in the bed she shared with her wife last night, in their home suddenly made Arizona have all kinds of feelings.

"Thank you. Mama helped me pick it out." Sofia looked up and saw tears in Arizona's eyes. Her concern for her mother's feelings outweighed the fact that she was mad at her. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so, so much."

"Oh." The answer didn't make much sense to the little girl, but she accepted it anyway. She reached her chubby arms up and wrapped them around the blonde's neck. "I love you too, Mommy."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Arizona grinned up at Callie through her tears as she hugged her daughter close.

"You're hurting me." Sofia said after a minute of being squeezed.

"I'm sorry." Arizona let out a small chuckle and released her arms. Callie sat on the bed next to them and rubbed Sofia's back. At the same time, they all seemed to come to an unspoken agreement to get into the position they used to spend every free morning they had together in. Arizona and Callie laid on their sides, facing each other, with Sofia sandwiched in between them on her back. The two woman locked eyes and smiled at each other as they half-listened to their daughter tell them all about her Halloween night. As Arizona reached over Sofia to run her thumb over Callie's smiling lips, she thought this is what she missed most of all. Just laying in bed with the loves of her life.

"Come back." Callie said suddenly when there was a break in her daughter's jabbering.

"What?" Arizona thought she knew what the brunette met, but didn't want to get her hopes up. It seemed way too easy.

"I want you back here, so we can do stuff like this again."

"Shouldn't we talk more?" Arizona was tired of avoided the real issues. That's what got them here in the first place.

"We will, but all that matters right now is that I love you and I can't live here without you anymore." Callie hated to admit it has been tortuous sleeping in their bed alone the last few months.

"Is it okay with Sofia?" Arizona looked down where she found Sofia watching them with interest.

"I want you back too, Mommy. I miss you."

"Okay, then I'll come back." Arizona smiled when Callie's face lit up the room. She reached out and pulled the brunette's lips to her own. They shared a slow loving kiss they haven't felt in a long time. "I love you too, Calliope." Arizona said against her wife's lips before deepening their kiss. They had to pull away when they each felt a small fist hitting their sides.

"You're squishing me!" Sofia's muffled voice from between them made them laugh.

"We're sorry." Calle looked up at her wife, who was staring back at her with a familiar desire in her eyes. "Hey, Sof, why don't you go back to your dad's for a little bit?"

"For how long?" Sofia pouted. She wanted to spend the day with her moms together and not fighting.

"Half an hour?" Callie questioned Arizona.

"How about an hour?" Arizona suggested. Half an hour was not nearly enough time.

"How about two?" Callie countered.

"Actually, we'll just come get you later, Sof." Arizona smirked at the look on her wife's face.

"Okay." Sofia crawled out of the bed and ran out of the room. Callie was glad she forgot to lock the child locks on the front door. As soon as she heard it slam shut, she was on top of the blonde pulling at the old tshirt she had put on. She got it off easily and threw it on the floor. She started to kiss down Arizona's neck, but was pushed away.

"Wait." Arizona said. "Shouldn't we make sure she got over there okay?"

"She may be as directionally challenged as you, but she's been over there enough to know how to just go straight across the hall." Callie placed her lips over the blonde's in a heated kiss, before she could say anything more, but was pushed away again.

"But she could get kidnapped or something. She's pretty cute."

"Fine." Callie rolled off of her wife and picked her cell phone off the floor. Arizona immediately positioned herself on top of the brunette and pulled her tank top off. "So this was a trick so you could get on top?"

"I don't need tricks, Calliope." Arizona used her tongue to trace patterns in the crook of Callie's neck, making the brunette moan. "I thought you were going to make sure she made it over there?"

"You're distracting me." Callie's hips bucked when Arizona bit down hard on the sensitive flesh of her chest.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." Arizona waited for Callie to dial Mark's number before resuming her assault of the brunette's chest.

"Arizona..." Callie growled into the phone. She hadn't noticed the other line was picked up.

"What?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Sorry." Callie managed to get out. She looked down just in time to see pink lips take her rock hard nipple between them. The sight and sensation set her nerves on fire.

"What's up, Cal?"

"Um..." Callie tapped Arizona lightly on the head and glared at her when she looked up with an innocent smile. "Did Sofia make it over there okay?"

"She did." Make paused. "She won't stop talking about how excited she is that Arizona was in your bed and that you were kissing instead of fighting."

"Oh?" Callie looked down again to see if Arizona heard him. The huge grin on her face told her that she had. "Good." Brown eyes went wide as she watched the blonde's tongue peek out and flick her nipple. "So, I'm going to go."

"Okay. Have fun with Arizona, Cal." Mark laughed when Callie squeaked and hung up the phone. "Sof, what do you want to do today? I think your Mommies are going to be awhile."

"You're mean." Callie said after she threw her phone back on the floor. "He thinks we're having sex now."

"We are having sex now." Arizona squeezed both of Callie's breasts with her hands as she continued taste them with her tounge.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that." Callie hissed when she felt the blonde bite down again. She missed this so, so much.

"Can we not talk about him while your nipple is in my mouth."

"You started it!"

"And now I'm ending it." Arizona sucked hard on the bud, making the brunette's hips buck again. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"We've got a lot of making up to do." Arizona said as she kissed her way further south, stopping to admire the arousal waiting for her attention.

"We do." Callie nodded her head. She arched her back and moaned when she felt a hot tongue drag lazily through her folds. "Lots and lots."

"Then we better get started." Arizona said before diving right in with vigor. She didn't want to waste any more time, since enough had been lost already. She knew they still had a lot to figure out, but also knew they'd be okay in the end. How could they not? They were Callie and Arizona. As she quickly brought her wife to ecstasy, Arizona couldn't help but think that Halloween was now her new favorite holiday.

* * *

**Man, I hope I don't mess that up.**


End file.
